A Differant Life To The One I Know
by tidge baybee
Summary: Edward Cullen found love in 1920 with a vampire called Lillith. This is how the 80 years before Bella, this is what could have happened if Edward's destiny didn't lie with Bella, But with Lillith instead. Please Review.
1. A New Beginning

The year was 1920 and it was a warm may night in Sanfransisco. Edward stood at the window, staring into his own red eyes. A ear shattering bang, a bullet leaving a gun burned his ears. It was properly from the other side of town, but as a vampire he could hear it. And that's when it hit him. The spell of human blood. A smell that echoed that of sitting in a meadow full of roses and lavender, it burned his throat. "Carlisle" Edward called through the apartment where he and Carlisle where temporarily staying. "Carlisle". Carlisle's lean figure appeared at the bedroom door. "Do you smell that?" Edward asked, not taking his eyes off the window. "Yes" Carlisle replied in a low voice. "Fresh blood, blood that smells so sweet, blood that tastes so luscious, blood that tastes so...." He turned to see that Carlisle had already left the room.

1 minute earlier, on the other side of town. A beautiful young black haired woman stood outside the dance hall, collecting her confidences before stepping through the doors. She looked down at her glittering black dress and smiled. Tonight was the night when she would meet the man she knew she would marry. The man that her father had been telling her about. A grin crossed her face and she was lost in her own little world. "Oi you there" a rough voice called from the dark alley across the street. the next few seconds happened so slowly. The short man with a thick black beard raised his hand. The woman saw the shadow of a gun and she froze in fear. His thick fingers pulled the trigger and a silver bullet flew through the air and hit her dress, passing through her skin and straight into her lung. The man turned and disappeared into the shadows. She couldn't breathe, her small hands clutched her chest, red blood flowing through them. She coughed and gagged as blood filed her lungs. She was dying, at the young age of 19 she was leaving this world. She fell to the floor, he head smashing off the cold grey pavement. Then an angel appeared. A man with white blond hair and the light around him. "_this is it, I'm going to heaven"_ She thought as the man placed his arms underneath her body and raised her from the ground, as if she weighed no less than a feather. He ran with her. The woman's breaths became irregular and shallow, her heart beating hard but failing as the blood gaped out of her wound.

Carlisle flew through the door of his apartment with the dying young woman in his arms. Edward hovered, half in the artificial street light, half in the shadows. Watching Carlisle's movements. He shifted her weight to one arm and pushed his papers off the table in one swift movement with his free hand. Carlisle could feel Edward surveying his every movement. Her breaths got shallower as her eyes flickered open and closed. Every beat of her heart sped up her death. "Carlisle..." Edward began. "Not Now" Carlisle replied in his mind. He lay her down flat on the table, her breaths irregular. Carlisle looked beyond her pain stricken face. There was something deeper calling to him. He bent his body over the table before lightly pressing his lips to her neck. Then, he bit.

The venom began at her neck, burning as if he held a naked flame to her skin. Every infrequent heartbeat pushed the venom further and further around her body. If she had strength to scream, then she would have burst her lungs. Her back arched off the table very slightly as her back broke. Carlisle stood over her, listening to where the venom was in her body. But the process was not happening fast enough for his liking. Her heartbeats below slower. He lifted up her slim wrists and placed it to his mouth. Her arm began to shake. Slowly followed by the other. Her eyes opened, fixed on the thin beam of street light as her trachea closed up. They then slowly closed.

The sun rose and sank. The days burned bright and the nights hovered cold. Edward sat, still as a statue on a chair beside the table. His eyes fixed on her motionless body. It had been four nights since Carlisle had brought her here to turn her into one of them. Edward was hungry. But on this body, he would not feed. His extremely sharp eyes caught the slight movement in her fingertips. The next few movements happened very quickly, even for a vampire. He looked up and down her body twice but he saw no other signs of movement. If he didn't know better, he would have thought his eyes where playing tricks on him. Suddenly, with a loud bang, the table collapsed as the figure lunged to the ceiling. Her nails digging in holding her delicate frame as defensive as she could manage. She stared over her shoulder, down at Edward who was stood staring up at her. Her hands and feet stuck to the ceiling like glue. Edward tried to look into her mind but he was instantly hit by a mental concrete block. It came rushing at him and sent a sharp pain through his head. "It's ok child, you can come down from there" a calm steady voice said from within the shadows. From the corner of the room, her angel emerged. "Your alive, but your not human."


	2. The Gift

**Part Two**

" What... What do you mean I'm not human?" The woman asked. Her beautiful face was distorted with confusion. Her eyes, red and burning. Carlisle just kept his face warm and friendly as they stared, unblinking at each other. Finally, her rock hard shoulders relaxed and she dropped gracefully from the ceiling. Her slim frame was perched inches from the floor as she rested her arms on her knees. "Who are you people?" she whispered. Carlisle glanced at Edward who's face was as hard as stone. He kept attempting to scan her mind but every time he stretched out his powers, he was hit by a concrete wall in the woman's sub conscious. There was something about her, that was different than all the other vampires Carlisle had met in his time. She was nothing like Edward, even though she too, was a newborn of his own creation. Carlisle looked back at the woman. Her eyes squinting in the minimal light. Even though her new improved eyesight didn't require squinting.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my son Edward" Carlisle began, he carefully took two steps towards her. But her fight or flight response was heightened, she bounced back and smashed into the wall beneath the window. "It's OK, it's OK. I am Carlisle Cullen and no my sweet. You're not human anymore. You where dying when I found you and I was forced to change you into the type of creature Edward and I are." Carlisle began. He ran his fingers through his sunshine white hair as he knelt down to reach her level. His golden eyes where warm and comforting. They reminded her of her fathers. The woman turned her head slightly as she surveyed every inch of his body with her new found sight. There was a warm feeling in her chest as she closed her eyes. The answer of what she was had somehow come to her. Any sane person would have found the suggestion incomprehensible, but had it not been her, who had been hanging off the ceiling only minutes before. She opened her eyes and looked back at this man named Carlisle. "We're..." she breathed in slowly. A million smells burning her throat. "We're... vampires."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "And you're older than you look Mr Cullen" she stated. Once again Carlisle nodded. "What's your name?" Carlisle asked, tilting his head to match her movements. "My name is Lillith." she whispered as Carlisle came up close to her. Their eyes where transfixed together. Blood red on her part. Liquid gold on his. "Lillith welcome to my family" Carlisle stated as his hand touched her shoulder. A million burning sparks passed between them. His hand began to burn but it was stuck in its position. Her subconscious locked with his. Memories that where not her own began to flash before her eyes. Centuries worth of suffering, loneliness and knowledge flew through her. Carlisle had seen gifts like Lillith's before. But nothing of this magnitude.

They stayed like that for god knows how long. Exchanging memories. Carlisle explained everything of their vampire heritage. How he was turned, how the vampire's survived and most importantly the rules and regulations set forth, not only by himself. But also by the vampire hierarchy. The Volturi. In exchange, Lillith informed him of her former life. She shown him her own faint memories of when her father and herself had lived back in England. She displayed her grief over her mother's death in 1907. Then, her confusion and anticipation about travelling to America in search of a new life, a new start. Every one of these emotions and memories, felt as if it was Carlisle's own. As if they belonged within his own heart and head. Even though he had not experienced them first hand. This was Lillith's gift.


End file.
